Heart of Frost (1/2
by Rainbow Unicorn
Summary: Read to find out, I'm sure you'll like it.


Heart of Frost (1/2)

by Rainbow Unicorn

Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story are property of Marvel and Co. I do not have permission to use these characters. I'm also not making any money out of this, this is merely for enjoyment. If you like this story please let me know at Any type of comment would be appreciated, but please no flames. This has a rating of PG-13.

Notes: _Anything inside of these corresponds to thoughts_

_anything inside of this is psionic speech_

Also Jubilee is fifteen, I just do not buy the fact that in all the time she has spent with the X-Men and Gen-X she has not aged. That's all and I hope that you enjoy the story. :)

I would like for you to imagine what you are about to read. Picture a bedroom, not just any bedroom, this one is special. Two walls are just windows with beautiful white silk curtains. The bed is a four post antique-looking thing with what can only be described as rivulets of the most beautiful black silk. The sheets are of a material so soft that it reminds you of baby skin. In one wall there is a huge walk-in closet, its contents are white and look rather uncomfortable. Even though, there are some very comfortable looking jeans, the kind that looks like your favorite pair, you know the ones that are so old and worn that they feel like silk when you wear them. In a corner of the closet there is a Celtics jacket.

On the other wall there is a bureau. There are the usual cosmetics and in one corner there is what looks from afar like a book, but if you look closely you find that is actually a diary. On the cover there is a unicorn and in the background there is a rainbow.

If you follow the normal stereotypes, the owner of this room ought to be a girl from thirteen to sixteen years old. This assumption is quite wrong since the owner is a thirty-something woman. This woman is no ordinary woman. She is one of the world foremost telepaths. Some people might say that she is a witch and its rhyme word. She is widely know as the White Queen Emma Frost.

The owner of this room storms in. She throws her jacket on her bed and sits on the little chair in front of the bureau. After she sits there for a few minutes, bringing down so many saints that she makes up some new ones, one phrase is heard quite clearly, "I hate you Moira."

Now before anybody starts saying that she is a dog's mate let's see if we can know the reasons why she says this. People, this is America and everybody, supposedly, is innocent until proven guilty. So let's see the evidence before the verdict is reached.

Time: Five minutes earlier. 5:00 PM

Location: The Biosphere. Danger Grotto among the students.

If you where at the control room of the Danger Grotto you would see a big screen monitor that shows the same view as one of the smaller monitors. If you have a mind of your own, you can guess that these views are from the hidden cameras all around the perimeter and interior of the Biosphere. In the big screen monitor you see in the background a beautiful waterfall. A little bit of distance away there is a huge tree, on its shade there is a couple with a blanket under them. It is under them since at that instant they are locked in very heavy kissing. An arm distance away there are some glasses. The couple are a pair of red-heads, male and female. If their mouths and breaths were not currently busy, they could tell you that their names are Sean Cassidy and Moira MacTaggert. You can sort which name belongs to whom.

As Emma walks in the Danger Grotto to check that all systems are working she does not see this image. When Emma walks in she sits relieved on the chair in front of the big screen monitor. If you are wondering why she sits so fast lets see what she's wearing. Thigh-high leather boots, a very short silk shirt, a tight leather bodice and on top of that a short jacket.

Now as Emma turns she sees the image of Sean not wearing a shirt. Any other way she would have loved seeing this, but she could have done without Moira's hands caressing his chest and playing with his chest hair. If you looked at her face you would, by her expression, believe that a very close relative had died. Even if it was not a relative something did die in that moment: Her heart.

Time: Ten minutes later

Location: Emma's bedroom.

Emma Grace Frost was always proud of the fact that she was unreachable. Nothing hurts her or bothers her. This was brought upon after the imprisonment in the _hell on earth_ clinic, where her parents put her after her powers manifested. Now her armor had broken, albeit privately because she had seen Sean and Moira in that advanced stage of foreplay. She just didn't let Sean see but he had won a rather big piece of her heart. That was the cause of her current state.

After a few more minutes of engaging in the act of crying, Emma stopped. Feeling quite furious at herself for allowing herself to cry about _the break of her heart and the death of some of her fantasies, that included lots of blue eyed, redheaded children_ the incident in the Biosphere. She looked around and saw her diary and decided to write a few things in it. Emma went back to the bureau, took the diary, found a clean page and sat on the bed and started writing.

Time: Next day. 9:00 PM

Location: The Rec Room. Sean Cassidy's POV

In a comfy looking chair a beautiful redheaded man was sitting. This is not gushing, for he is truly beautiful in body and soul. This was the Banshee or Sean Cassidy, it all just depended on his mood. At the moment he was finishing reading Watchers by Dean Knootz. He was enjoying on of those rare quiet nights that came when someone was visiting, in this case members of Excalibur. Since Kitty, Kurt and Piotr came, Jubilee was busy talking with them and not raiding the boys sleepover. He couldn't help wondering once again at Jubilee. She was the proverbial mouse always taming the lion. Logan being the best example of the tamed lion in respect to Jubilee and only her. The persons that were close friends of Logan were the persons that saw beyond his harsh exterior. Sean was almost sure that if life hadn't been that hard on Logan, he would have been a very different person from what he is now.

Now it looked that the peace that was reigning was breaking. _Right now it could be great to have Emma around._ But Emma had gone to a business meeting in New York that had run late and she wouldn't arrive until later possibly tomorrow.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Sean was kind of grateful for the interruption. The ease in which Pete and Kitty handle their relationshiop was grating on his nerves. On one nerve he had his relationship with Moira, which he felt was starting to stall. Every time he tried to talk with Moira about how she was feeling she said she was feeling fine most of the time, when he was asking how she was feeling emotionally. He had this feeling of community with Fox Mulder that was amazing. On the other nerve there was his relationship with Emma. _What relationship? To have one there has to be two or more people who admit there is something more and in this there is only you Sean. So it is not a relationship, just really strong platonics feelings_.

As the noise got closer he could distinguish voices. It seemed that the rest of the occupants of the room could also distinguish who were talking and went outside to talk to them. After a few minutes the conversation increased in voulume especially by the females part. After hearing for a few minutes one thought came to his mind and he gave voice to it. "Those laddies are insane."

Time: 9:00 PM

Location: Rec Room. The rest of the occupants POV.

"Ya know every moment that passes in your presence, it makes me wonder Pete." The rest of the occupants in the rec room were taken aback by this comment of Jubilee and wondered what she meant. They were sure that because it was her nature to talk a bit more than normal she would explain. That she did. "I mean, how much time are you going to last when you go and visit the X-Men? Because if Logan is still as overprotective as I remember, you will last, tops, five minutes before he cuts your balls off for touching, sexually, his Kitty."

It was about five minutes before anyone could say their thoughts about this. The reason? They were all laughing their rear ends off. Well, not all of them. Lockheed was grinning evilly and from his expression you could guess that he would gladly roast Pete's balls after Logan cut them off. Pete expression suggested that he was wondering where he could buy some metals undies.

"That ain't bloody funny" exclaimed a rather pale looking Pete Wisdom.

"Ah, don't worry Pete," Jubilee was trying to be assuring but her eyes told a different story, "I am sure that Ororo would stop Logan before he does any harm. I mean, she wouldn't want you having an out, because it would take longer for her lighting bolts to fry you to a crisp."

"That is bloody it," the decibels reached by Pete's scream were thought to be only reached by Sean's sonic scream, "I'm not going and none of you bollicks are going to make me go. I have enough with that flying rat Lockheed, and I don't need some guy to cut off me balls and some lady to fry me to a crisp using lighting bolts. You bloody americans are **INSANE**."

"Well actually, Pete."

"What is it, Kitty?"

"Logan is canadian and Ororo was raised in Africa."

"Oh well, then let me rephrase that **THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD IS INSANE**."

And from outside only laughter and Pete's shouting could be heard. "Shut up or I'll stuff this bloody pillow in your mouth. The same goes to you, you flying rat."

End of part 1

Please send feedback. :)


End file.
